The UCCRC senior leadership is committed to funding protocols that have the highest potential for leading to larger scale clinical trials with the possibility of significant clinical impact and/or future external peer-reviewed funding. As per NCI guidelines, Protocol Specific Research funds are used to conduct investigator-initiated clinical trials. These studies are to be innovative, feasibility, or proof-of-principle studies that are deemed to be of highest priority to the cancer center. In the last budget period, priorities included the promotion of interdisciplinary, translational, and population research, as well as diversification of the types of trials funded by this mechanism. It is anticipated that Protocol Specific Research funds will support approximately 3 trials per year and will be used to fund the effort of nurses and data managers. The UCCRC issues an RFA, which is posted on the UCCRC website, distributed to Program Leaders and members of the Cancer Advisory Committee, and sent to all UCCRC members via email. The RFA outlines the application requirements, which include a brief discussion of background, aims, methods, future directions, budget and budget justification. Proposals are reviewed by a committee comprised of the Director, Co-Deputy Director for Clinical Sciences, and the Associate Directors for Clinical, Basic, and Population Research. The review process takes into consideration scientific merit, cancer relevance, the likelihood that the project will lead to future peer-reviewed extramural funding, and whether the project advances the targeted priorities defined for protocol specific research. After a project is funded, it is monitored on a regular basis, and accrual reports are required quarterly. Over the next grant period, high priority clinical research areas include immunotherapy trials and population research, as well as trials in gastrointestinal cancer, pediatric sarcomas, and metastatic cancers.